


Miy

by WriterMind01



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: It's been 5 years but what has happened for the four and what will happen between them?
Relationships: Kya II (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Kya II (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Lin Beifong/Original Character(s), Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s)
Series: College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Miy

**Author's Note:**

> So .. Miy x Kya, right?  
> First it was Lin and Iya, now it's Kya and Miy.

Kya smiled as she stepped out of the cab and stared up at a tall, metal gate.  _ She never changes.  _ She approached the gate and keyed in the access code and waited for the machine to ring.

“Who is it?” Lin’s gruff voice sounded through the speaker.

“Awe, Linny, did you forget I was coming?” Kya teased.

Lin groaned before a click was heard and the gate started to open. Kya smiled as she entered through the gate and made her way to Lin’s house. She had to give it to Lin, no matter how many times she’s come to visit, the place never seemed to lack in beauty. She paused to look over the courtyard garden. She had convinced Lin to allow her to plant a garden two years ago. 

“They’re growing beautifully. They brin a lot of color to this place during the hotter months,” Lin’s voice sounded behind her and the older woman jumped slightly.   


“Spirits Lin!” Kya gasped as she clutched her heart and turned to face her best friend.

Lin simply arched a brow at the older woman. “You ready?”

Kya nodded her head and smiled. “So excited. I feel like she’s been gone for forever.”

Lin rolled her eyes. “It’s only been five years Kya and she writes to you every two months.”

Kya hummed. “Still. I missed Iya and I’m so glad she’s returning.” She looped her arm with Lin’s and moved in closer to her. “You can’t tell me that you don’t miss her. She and you started getting along great leading up to her departure.”

Lin blushed and hid it behind a scowl. After sleeping together, she encouraged Iya to live her life and explore the world instead of settling down with her. So when Iya informed her that her new job wanted to transfer her out to a different city, and that she wanted to go, she did the only thing she could and encouraged her to go.

_.. _

_ Lin focused on catching her breath, her body coated in a thin layer of sweat and her chest rising and falling. She swallowed her groan as Iya kissed her way back up, the younger woman’s body slid against her own as she did. _

_ "So, Professor, what do you think?" Iya purred as she paused, her face inches from the older woman's.  _

_ Lin opened her eyes only to be faced with Iya's heated hazel ones. "You should go live your life while you can."  _

_ Iya frowned slightly at her before she sat up straighter, her back now against the headboard like Lin. "My job wants me to move to a different city." She fiddled with her hands. "I really want to go."  _

_ Lin hummed and looked over at her. "You really are like her daughter."  _

_ Iya smiled at that and looked up at her. "What can I say?" Her eyes twinkled quickly before they dimmed and she frowned. "I'm scared to leave her again."  _

_ Lin furrowed her brows and frowned. "Go live your life. We'll be here. She'll be here."  _

_ Iya smiled softly before she leaned over and kissed Lin's cheek. "You'll watch over Kya while I'm gone and I'll be sure to write?"  _

_ Lin nodded. "I have no choice. She's my best friend. But I'll watch over her."  _

_.. _

Lin cleared her throat as she led them to her car. “I’ll admit that I do miss having her energy around; you’re much more bearable when you’re too busy doting over her.”

Kya feigned offense. “I do not dote over her and you know you love all the crazy excitement I bring to your life.” She huffed as she released Lin’s arm to walk over to the passenger’s side of the car. “Thank you for taking me to pick her up.”

Lin nodded as she unlocked her car before getting in. “No problem.”  _ She asked me to watch out for you,  _ she added in her head as she waited for Kya to get in and close her door.

Kya nodded as she got in the car and fastened her seat belt. “Think we have enough time to stop by and check up on Kai?” She looked at Lin with wide, puppy dog eyes.

Lin groaned and rolled her eyes at the older woman. “I don’t want to, but I’m tired of hearing how bad he is. Just make it quick.” She started the car and scowled when Kya squealed in excitement.

..

Miy frowned as one of the correctional officers brought Kai to her office for what had to be the millionth time this week. She eyed the young man before her; his melanated skin flushed slightly, his short dark hair sweated and molded to his forehead, and he had three stitches under his right eye. “Another fight Kai,” she stated more than asked, “that’s the fourth this week.”

“That’s a new record. It’s less than last week,” Kai said as he plopped down in one of the seats in front of her desk.

Miy has been working as a Youth Correctional Counselor for the past three years. She decided to obtain a master’s degree before settling into the job. She has only been working with Kai for only a year though. “It’s only Wednesday, Kai.” She shook her head with a soft smile. Though the young man could get into a lot of trouble, it was never a dull moment with him. “You promised to do better.”

Kai frowned. “None of those fights were my fault. They just kept accusing me of stealing their shit.”

“Language Kai.” She arched a brow at him. “Yet their belongings were in your room.” She shook her head when all he did was smile and shrug. Before she could reprimand him, a knock sounded at her door and she beckoned them in. 

“Excuse the interruption, but his health psychologist is here,” an officer said as they stuck their head in. 

Miy glanced at Kai before she nodded at the officer. “Send them in.” She turned her attention towards the files on her desk, sliding them around until she had found his folder. She pulled it from underneath the other files and flipped it open. She was actually glad that his therapist was here as she was starting to get a little concerned about the young man’s behaviors. 

“Spirits Kai, why is it that when Lin and I come visit, you’re always in trouble?” Kya’s sweet voice sounded and Miy instantly snapped her head up.

Miy hasn’t heard her voice or seen the older woman in over five years, not since they dropped Iya off at the airport. 

..

_ Miy sniffled and wrapped her arms around her best friend. “Promise you’ll keep in touch. You’ll write, call, all of that.”  _

_ Iya chuckled softly and rubbed her best friend’s back. “I promise. I’ll write every two months, to you and Kya,” she whispered back. _

_ Miy pulled back and cupped her face. “What about Professor Beifong?” she teased slightly. _

_ Iya’s eyes darted past her to eye both Kya and Lin, who were standing at a distance allowing the two some space, before she locked her eyes back with Miy’s. Her cheeks flushed softly before she leaned forward and kissed Miy’s forehead. “I’ll see y’all when I come back, okay?” _

_ Miy’s eyes watered at the kiss. She could hear the attendant call out for Iya’s flight and she bit her lip. “Be safe, please,” her voice broke and she blinked back her tears. “Please.” _

_ Iya’s hazel eyes watered and she quickly wrapped Miy in a tight hug. “I promise and the same goes for you. We’ll stay in contact and I’ll be back before you know it.” She gave her one last squeeze before she released her and stepped back.  _

_ Miy watched as Iya quickly ran over to Kya and wrapped her in a tight embrace, to which the older woman placed a watery kiss on her forehead. Her best friend then smiled at Lin before she grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the gate. “I love you,” she called out to her. _

_ Iya looked over her shoulder at her. “I love you too,” she called out and blew her a kiss.  _

_ Miy smiled at that as she watched her best friend show the attendant her ticket. She wrapped her arms around herself as she watched her best friend disappear. She didn’t know how long after she stood there when she felt a hand on her arm.  _

_ “Miy, are you okay?” Kya’s soft voice called to her and she turned to her with teary eyes and nodded. Kya’s heart ached for the young woman as she watched a tear trail down her cheek. She pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s okay to cry and be sad. She’ll be back.”  _

_ Miy tightened her arms around the older woman as she felt more tears stream down her face. “I’m sorry, I’m getting your shirt wet,” she said softly as pulled away.  _

_ Kya smiled softly and glanced down at the teardrop stains on her shirt. “It’s okay. Come on, let’s get you home.” She wrapped an arm around Miy’s shoulders and started leading her away, hearing Lin follow as she does.  _

_.. _

Miy blinked at the older woman in front of her.  _ She only looks more beautiful.  _ Her green orbs took in the older woman beautifully gray hair that settled at her waist, how her blue midi dress hugged her curves perfectly, how her teal blue eyes still reflected a youthfulness that Miy for the life of her couldn’t figure out how the woman managed to maintain, and how her bronze skin seemed to shine.

“Kya? You’re Kai’s therapist?” she finally questioned after realizing she was starring. 

..

Kya’s eyes widened as she heard Miy’s voice.  _ Spirits, she grew up.  _ Her eyes roamed over Miy’s face, taking in how matured her facial features looked, how wisdom filled her emerald green eyes, and how her short brunette hair was now just past her shoulders. “Miy? It’s good to see you again.” 

Kai looked between the two. It was not good that the two knew each other. He wouldn’t be able to lie his way out of this one. 

Miy smiled at her, bright and cheery. “You too. I’m guessing you’re here to speak with Kai. Though, I’m pleasantly surprised to know you’re his therapist.”

Kya arched a brow at Miy and her heart skipped a beat at her smile.  _ She still has that silver tongue.  _ She chuckled and turned to glance at Kai. “I’m not, but they weren’t going to let me in otherwise.” She clicked her tongue at him and shook her head slightly. “I was hoping to give Lin some good news, but that doesn’t seem to be the case.”

Kai’s eyes widened and he looked behind her. “The Chief? She’s not coming in is she? Oh geeze, she’s going to murder me.”

Miy snickered and Kya smiled at the sound. “You’re lucky we’re in a rush or else she’d have come up with me, but she will be informed that you’re still causing trouble.”

Kai groaned and placed his head in his hands. Miy took pity on him and sighed softly. “Considering I now know your weakness, I’ll be sure to keep Lin updated.”

Kai snapped his head up to look at her with wide eyes. “You know the Chief as well?” 

Miy nodded her head. “Oh yeah, she was my professor a few years back.”

Kai groaned more. “I’m screwed now.”

Kya watched with a smile as Miy shook her head at the boy, but she could see the smile on her lips. “Just keep your hands to yourself and your stuff. Hopefully that’ll keep you out of my office.” 

Kai frowned but nodded his head. He glanced back at the two and groaned before he exited the office. 

Kya chuckled at him before her attention was grabbed when Miy sighed and leaned back in her seat. She smiled wider at the young woman and stepped further into the office. “You look good Miy.”

Miy smiled softly up at her, her green orbs shining brightly from the sun that was coming in through her window. “You look just as gorgeous as you did five years ago.”

Kya chuckled as she once again eyed the young woman in front of her. “Still got that silver tongue, I see.”

“For a beautiful woman like you, always.” She smirked and winked at her.

Kya’s cheeks flushed and she hid it by shaking her head. “When’s your break?”

Miy sighed and leaned back further in her seat. “I don’t get one.”

Kya frowned. “Well, you do today.” When Miy arched an eyebrow at her, she simply smiled before continuing. “Lin and I are picking up Iya. Last I heard, you told her you had work.”

Miy smirked at her. “Keeping tabs on me gorgeous?” she teased.

Kya rolled her eyes at her. “Are you coming with us?”

Miy bit her lip as she glanced down at her paperwork and shook her head.  _ Fuck it. _ “Yeah, I’m coming.” She pushed away from her desk and stood. She smirked as she watched Kya’s eyes roam over her.

_ Damn, I forgot how well she fills out a suit. _ Kya’s eyes roamed over Miy in her hunter shadbelly suit. As she brought her gaze up to Miy’s, she blushed softly seeing that she got caught. “Let’s go.” Kya shook her head as the younger woman winked at her before following her out. 


End file.
